maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Surfer + Namor/Briantrenton168
As first appeared on the M:AA Wikia with the name "Marvel Fan Made Movesets No. 1: Silver Surfer and Namor", April 18, 2013 Progress *April 17 - Silver Surfer complete. *April 18 - Namor Finished! Summary Sorry, I wasn't completely honest with you. I decided that if I am making movesets, I might as well try to make some that could actually be implemented in the game. So, I will have to take back the words I said on my first post. Although unlikely, I may make movesets for Marvel Heros. This is my first go. Silver Surfer I never really took the shiny guy on a surfboard soaring through space seriously. He can destroy planets but he still uses the Power Cosmic to look like a nude guy surfing. Other than that, I really like his personality and the fact that he can do almost anything. It's going to be hard scaling him down to match the other heroes. Price: SO Hero (200 CP) Bio: Norrin Radd was a man who yearned for adventure, unlike the rest of his planet, Zenn-La. That time came when Galactus came to devour his home. He would become a herald of Galactus, but in turn, Galactus would not obliterate Zenn-La. Radd then scouted ahead, searching for worlds Galactus could devour. Imbued with the Power Cosmic, Radd is a near invincible being who can travel faster than the speed of light and survive deep space. Recruitment Quote: The Power Cosmic is with you, Agent. Class: Blaster Health: 3/5 Stamina: 4/5 Attack: 4/5 Defense: 4/5 Accuracy: 2/5 Evasion: 4/5 Passives: The Power Cosmic - *Immune to Bleeding, Burning,' Chilled, Poison '''and' Radiation Exposure'. *Reduced duration for other debuffs. *'High Crit Resistance''' Hyperspeed - '''Chance to avoid an attack. Chance increases when '''Strengthened. Flying ' '''Level 1 - Energy Spear - 1 hit Ranged Energy Single Target ' Silver Surfer fires a beam of cosmic energy. *'''Ethereal Strike *'Radiation Exposure' *Gives Silver Surfer Cosmic Energy x1 (The one Havok uses) Level 2 - Unreal Strength - 1 hit Melee Unarmed Single Target ' Silver Surfer drastically increases his strength levels and uppercuts the enemy. *'Pressure Points *Grants Silver Surfer Strengthened. *Consumes one Cosmic Energy to produce Pain ''' '''Level 6 - Cosmic Defense - Buff All Allies 3 round cooldown Silver Surfer grants intangibility to his allies and uses cosmic energy for regeneration. *Grants Phased 'to all allies. *'Radiating Energy *Gives Silver Surfer Cosmic Energy x5 Level 9 - Planetary Devastation - Buff Self Silver Surfer flies into deep space, gathers energy, then returns, charging up for a powerful attack. *Loses next 3 rounds. Increases Defense. Unleashes Planetary Devastation after 3 rounds. *'Planetary Devastation - 1 hit Ranged Energy All enemies'. This attack has''' Unleash Energy', '''Catastrophic, High Crits, Ethereal Strike' and Obliteration: Consumes all debuffs on the target to deal extra damage. *'Single Use' Alternate Uniform: Planet Hulk/Silver Savage http://x.annihil.us/u/prod/marvel/i/mg/9/70/4bb5a3491e4f8/detail.jpg Price: 40 CP (Blaster) 50 CP (Scrapper) *'Arena Instincts - '''Chance to take reduced damage and counter attacks. *Counters Ranged Attacks with '''Energy Spear' *Counters Melee Attacks with Unreal Strength Namor First Marvel Comics character. Created by Marvel's predecessor, Timely Comics. Not much to say. It's hard not to put any hydrokinesis or fish powers, but those abilities faded away and so I will have to make do with what I have. Price: 90 CP Bio: Young Namor McKenzie was the child of an Atlantean and a human. He grew up despising surface dwellers, and came to fequently fight both heroes and villains. His extreme strength is propelled to incalculable levels when in water. Recruitment Quote: I'm doing this solely for the better of my people. But for the time being, you have Atlantis' protection. Class: Brusier Health: 4/5 Stamina: 3/5 Attack: 4/5 Defense: 4/5 Accuracy: 2/5 Evasion: 3/5 Passives: Atlantean - *Immune to''' Burning''' and Chilled *Resistant to elemental attacks and debuffs King of the Sea - *Chance for an Atlantean Royal Guard to attack when an ally attacks or is attacked. *This attack has Distraction. Flying Level 1 - Imperious Rex! - 2 hits Melee Unarmed Single Target Namor shouts his battle cry, then performs a quick brawl. *'Winded' *Grants Namor Wind-Up ''' '''Level 2 - Swooping Smash - 1 hit Ground All enemies 2 round cooldown Namor skyrockets into the air only to come crashing down, fist first into the earth, causing a massive shockwave. *'Ground Attack' *'Staggered' *'Off-Balance' Level 6 - Submerge - Buff Self 2 round cooldown Namor sneakily submerges into a nearby water source, regaining strength. *'Submerged (1 Round)' - 50% Chance to evade attacks. Counters attacks with Underwater Ambush - Stealthy, Deadly Crits and Exploits Drowning. *'Quick-Action' *Restores some health and stamina Level 9 - Vortex - 3 hits Water All enemies 3 round cooldown Namor jumps into a water source, swims at rapid speeds, then generates a massive deadly whirlpool. *'Waterlogged' *'Drowning (70% Chance)' *'Catastrophic' *'Atlantean Advantage' - Performs a follow-up Underwater Ambush on targets with Drowning.